


[Podfic] Eden's End

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: A continuation of Aziraphale and Crowley’s conversation up on the wall. God invents something new because of it.(Now with Google Drive link in addition to Youtube address.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Eden's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eden’s End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680457) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



Youtube link:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POYvE4_6QgA  
or  
[Youtube Hyperlink: Eden's End](https://youtu.be/POYvE4_6QgA)

or  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zMaVqK-zMa1rC8WiizqaYc3rC-sg_IQU/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: Eden's End](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zMaVqK-zMa1rC8WiizqaYc3rC-sg_IQU/view?usp=sharing)

Enjoy!


End file.
